List of Minor Episode References
This is a list of minor references to the episodes of South Park. Season 1 Cartman Gets an Anal Probe *The Alien Abduction quest is the whole reference. *Chef's most famous song, "Make Love to Ya Woman" can be heard inside buildings on occasion. Weight Gain 4000 *Cartman's beefcake shirt can be found in his closet. *"Oh Kathie Lee" can be heard playing inside buildings on occasion. Volcano *Scuzzlebutt appears in Jimbo's store, stuffed. An Elephant Makes Love to a Pig *A picture of Kyle and his elephant can be found in both his room and closet. *"Love Gravy" can be heard playing inside buildings on occasion. Pinkeye *A Chewbacca mask can be found in Kyle's closet. Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo *"Kyle's Mom's a Bitch" can be played on Cartman's tape player in his room. Damien * Missing posters of Damien can be found on the Community Board and at the Police Station. Tom's Rhinoplasty *The New Kid can make his face look David Hasselhoff the same way Mr. Garrison did in this episode. Mecha-Streisand *On Facebook, Gerald says that his client is a 300-ft robot dinosaur celebrity. *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists robot dinosaur attacks as one of the everyday things for the town. Season 2 Terrance and Phillip in Not Without My Anus *A little bit of the episode can be heard on televisions inside houses occasionally. Chickenlover * A wanted poster of the Book Mobile Driver can be found at the Police Station with the words "Cased Closed" written over it. Gnomes *The Defeat the Underpants Gnomes quest is the whole reference. *The Underpants Gnomes sing the "Underpants Gnomes Work Song." Season 3 Tweek vs. Craig *A picture of Mr. Adler's girlfriend can be found as a junk item. Cat Orgy *Cartman's sheriff outfit can be found in his closet. Jewbilee *Kyle's Jew scout uniform can be found in his closet. Chinpokomon *Chinpokomon can be found anywhere in the game. *The Chinpokomon Toy Corporation use the same "big American penis" comment on the New Kid on Facebook. Are You There, God? It's Me Jesus *Beaver Dam Tampons can be found in Cartman's closet. World Wide Recorder Concert *Jimmy's attack, "The Brown Note," is the whole reference. Season 4 Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000 *After the New Kid frees Romper Stomper, he says that now he can visit a Disneyland that hasn't been pooped out of some kid's butt (which is what Cartman did at the end of the episode). Timmy 2000 * A ad that says Timmy and the Lords of the Underworld worldwide tour 2014 is seen on the Community Board. Cartman Joins NAMBLA *A jar of "Pregnant No More" abortion pills can be found in Kenny's closet. *A North American Marlon Brando Look Alikes calendar can be found as a junk item. Cherokee Hair Tampons *Cherokee Hair Tampons can be found as a junk item. Something You Can Do with Your Finger *"Fingerbang" can be played on Cartman's tape player in his room. Trapper Keeper *Cartman's Trapper Keeper Ultra Keeper Futura S 2000 can be found in his closet. *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists self-aware school supplies as one of the everyday things for the town. Season 5 It Hits the Fan *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists dragons as one of the everyday things for the town. Cripple Fight *Big Gay Al's Boy Scout uniform can be found in Mr. Slave's garage. Scott Tenorman Must Die *Cartman sometimes mentions about the time he made Scott Tenorman's parents into chili and made him eat it. *Pubes can be found as a junk item. Towelie *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists towel technology wars as one of the everyday things for the town. Season 6 Asspen *The "Montage" song can be heard inside buildings sometimes. The New Terrance and Phillip Movie Trailer *A poster for "Asses of Fire 2" is shown at the theater. Professor Chaos *Professor Chaos' costume can be found in Butters' closet. *Ms. Choksondik's death is referenced in the "Hall of Honor" at the school. The Simpsons Already Did It *Sea people can be found in Cartman's room. Child Abduction Is Not Funny *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists Mongolian attacks as one of the everyday things for the town. Season 7 Lil' Crime Stoppers *Harrison Yates makes the New Kid a junior detective if the quest Nazi Zombie Bounty is completed. Christian Rock Hard *Cartman's Myrrh album can be found in his closet. *Token's bass guitar can be found in the roof of his garage. *Butters' drum set can be found in his garage. Casa Bonita *Cartman's fake wanted poster he took at Casa Bonita can be found in his closet. *Butters' memorial to Cartman can be found in his closet. *Cartman's telescope he used to trick Butters into thinking an asteroid was heading for Earth can be found in his closet. *A picture of Cartman eating at Casa Bonita can be found in his mom's room. Season 8 Up the Down Steroid *Cartman's handicap helmet can be found in his closet. You Got F'd in the A *A picture of Butters tap dancing can be found in his garage. *Butters' tapdance jacket can be found in his closet. *"I've Got Something In My Front Pocket" can be heard inside buildings sometimes. AWESOME-O *AWESOME-O can be found in Cartman's closet. Something Wall-Mart This Way Comes *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists self-aware department stores as one of the everyday things for the town. Cartman's Incredible Gift *Cartman's "physic jacket" can be found in his closet. *Mrs. Crabtree's death is referenced in the "Hall of Honor" at the school. *A picture of Michael Deets in one of his slides is shown at the Photo Dojo. Woodland Critter Christmas *An invitation to the Blood Orgy can be found in Stan's room and it will give you directions in the forest where the New Kid can meet the Woodland Critters. *"Christmas Time is Once a Year" is heard playing while the New Kid performs an abortion on Randy and the snuke. *Cartman's Christmas story can be found in his closet. Season 9 Die Hippie, Die *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists hippie infestations as one of the everyday things for the town. Trapped in the Closet *Tom Cruise can be heard inside Stan's closet. Free Willzyx *Cartman's shark hat can be found in his closet. Season 10 The Return of Chef *Chef's death is referenced in the "Hall of Honor" at the school. ManBearPig *Al Gore's sidequest is the whole reference. Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy *Bear Mace can be found in Cartman's closet. *Ike's love drawing for Ms. Stevenson can be found as a junk item. *Officer Foley guards the prison cells. Season 11 Fantastic Easter Special *A picture of Cartman with the Easter Bunny can be found in his mom's room. More Crap *Randy's photographic evidence submitted to the European Fecal Standards and Measurements can be seen in the Photo Dojo. *When the New Kid enters the bathroom in Stan's house, either Stan or the others say that Randy usually likes to make big shits. The Imaginationland Trilogy *There are action figures of Aslan, Jesus, Wonder Woman, Morpheus, Glinda, Luke Skywalker, and Popeye in Butters' closet. *Cartman is shown wearing his Pope outfit in a picture at the Photo Dojo. Season 12 Tonsil Trouble *One of the pictures of Cartman at his AIDS benefit can be found in his mom's room. The China Problem *Cartman's Chinese hat can be found in his closet. Season 13 The Ring * Kenny's purity ring can be found as a junk item. The Coon * A "Who is The Coon" poster can be seen on the Community Board. * The Coon's costume can be found in Cartman's closet. * Mysterion's costume can be found in Kenny's closet. * Pictures of Mysterion can be found in Professor Chaos' lair. Margaritaville *The Bank Teller uses the same line, "...and it's gone!" Eat, Pray, Queef *An episode of "The Queef Sisters" can be heard on televisions inside houses occasionally. *Martha Stewart can be heard showing women how to decorate their queefs on televisions inside houses occasionally. Pinewood Derby *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists ethics tests from the Intergalactic Federation as one of the everyday things for the town. *A picture taken to celebrate Randy and Stan's discovery of warp speed can be seen in the Photo Dojo. Fatbeard *When either Cartman or Butters walk by the pirate ship at the playground with the New Kid, they both talk about their experience as a pirate. *Cartman's pirate sword can be found in his closet and is one of the weapons. W.T.F. *Kenny's wrestler mask can be found in his closet. The F Word *A "Gays Against Fags" protest sign can be found in Mr. Slave's garage. Pee *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists pee tsunamis as one of the everyday things for the town. Season 14 Medicinal Fried Chicken *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists huge bouncy testicle fads as one of the everyday things for the town. 200 / 201 *Same as the "Mecha-Streisand" references. *Pip's death is referenced in the "Hall of Honor" at the school. Crippled Summer * Nathan and Mimsy are shown at Lake Tardicaca in a picture at the Photo Dojo. Insheeption *Mr. Mackey reveals that he still has a hoarding problem in the side quest, Wasted Cache. *When Stan is with the New Kid in Mr. Mackey's storage, he says that Mr. Mackey will probably never get over what Woodsy Owl did to him. It's a Jersey Thing *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists New Jersey invasions as one of the everyday things for the town. The Coon and Friends Trilogy *Same as "The Coon" references. *A picture of Coon and Friends can be found at the Photo Dojo. *Mosquito's costume can be found in Clyde's garage. *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists rifts to the realms of the ancient ones as one of the everyday things for the town. Creme Fraiche *Shake Weight can be found as a junk item. *A picture of Randy cooking can be found at the Photo Dojo. Season 15 Royal Pudding *A bowl of Kraft dinner can be found as a junk item. *An ad for Mr. Mackey's tooth decay play can be seen on the Community Board. Crack Baby Athletic Association *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists crack baby basketball leagues as one of the everyday things for the town. City Sushi *A grand opening ad for City Sushi is seen on the Community Board. *City Sushi can also be found next door to the Tower of Peace, still broken down after Junichi Takiyama jumped off the Tower and landed into it. The Last of the Meheecans *A "Have You Seen This Mexican" poster is seen on the Community Board. *The plaque that the Mexicans made of Butters can be found in his closet. *Butters' Mexican hat can be found in his closet. 1% *All of Cartman's toys can be seen in memorial picture at the Photo Dojo. Season 16 Reverse Cowgirl *Betsy Donovan's memorial that was shown at her funeral can be found in Clyde's garage. *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists accidental toilet deaths as one of the everyday things for the town. I Should Have Never Gone Ziplining *A picture of Cartman ziplining can be found his mom's room. Sarcastaball *The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department lists jizz drinking scams as one of the everyday things for the town. A Scause For Applause *A "Stan Up For Yor Rights" poster is seen on the Community Board. Season 17 Informative Murder Porn * An ad that says "Need to Tame a Horse in Minecraft?" is seen on the Community Board. South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut *An 8-bit version of the song, "Blame Canada," can be heard in Canada occasionally. *Cartman's attack, "Curse," is a reference to the climactic battle versus Saddam Hussein. Category:Lists